1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, authentication methods, and programs and, in particular, to an image forming apparatus, an authentication method, and a program that give use permission to an authenticated operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to improve security, image forming apparatuses such as multi-task machines permit authorization of use according to users if the users are authenticated based on user names and passwords.
Meanwhile, general computer systems have put various authentication methods, such as IC-card authentication, fingerprint authentication, and vein pattern authentication besides so-called password authentication, to practical use. Further improved security or convenience with the adoption of such authentication methods to image forming apparatuses is expected.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-276271
However, IC-card authentication, fingerprint authentication, and vein pattern authentication require dedicated authentication devices such as an IC-card reader, a fingerprint reader, and a vein pattern reader, which in turn increase costs of the entire image forming apparatuses.
On the other hand, some image forming apparatuses do not permit the input of user names and passwords depending on the configuration of an operations panel. In such image forming apparatuses, authentication may be performed by a PIN (Personal Identification Number). However, in order to assure high security only by a PIN, the number of digits of a PIN must be increased. This results in deterioration of convenience.